


Prongs's Last Prank

by DayDreamer315



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayDreamer315/pseuds/DayDreamer315
Summary: Even beyond the grave James Potter gets the last laugh.
Comments: 67
Kudos: 585





	1. Chapter 1

The night of Samhain 1981 was a dark and cold one. In the little town of Godric’s Hollow the cry of a child shattered the silence. In a house that had once looked like every other on the small street the world had been turned upside-down.

A house once full of love and laughter was now only filled with the cries of a child trapped in a crib. A child who couldn’t understand why the mother and father that had always been there weren’t getting up.

* * *

Sirius Black was heartbroken as he had to step over the body of his brother in all but blood and then his friend. But Harry came first, he just needed to get Harry out of the house. No child should have to see a sight like that.

Covering Harry’s face, Sirius got the two of them out.

But the night was only beginning. As soon as Sirius had gotten them out of the house they ran into Hagrid. At first the half giant had gone on the attack, thinking that Sirius had been the one to betray his friends. But Sirius managed to convince him of his innocence. Hagrid had been given orders to bring Harry to Hogwarts.

Sirius didn’t want to let go of the still softly sobbing toddler, but he knew Harry was hurt and he didn’t have the knowledge to properly heal any injuries. In the end he agreed to give Hagrid Harry, but Hagrid was to go straight to Hogwarts to get the injuries healed. While Hagrid was doing that Sirius would go after Peter.

He knew that most people would believe he had been the one to betray the Potters since they all thought he was the secret keeper. If he could get Peter he would be able to prove his innocence. He was also going to have to contact Remus.

* * *

Remus Lupin was devastated when he heard the news. How could it be possible? How could Sirius have betrayed Lily and James?

But more importantly, where was Harry?

Remus arrived to his home just after lunch November 1. He had been on assignment trying to persuade a werewolf pack to side with the Light or at least stay neutral.

There were already whispers going around about Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Remus didn’t care about any of that nonsense, he just wanted to see for himself that Harry was ok. He went to St. Mongo’s first, but there was no record of Harry being there. After that he went to the Ministry, and again, no Harry. Finally he went to Hogwarts, but Harry wasn't there.

What he did learn was that Hagrid had arrived with Harry early in the morning. Poppy had healed the cut Harry had had on the forehead, but apparently hadn’t removed the scar at Dumbledores insistence. After finishing healing Harry Poppy had been called away to deal with an injury received at a party, so Harry spent the day in the care of the house elves. After that Harry had been removed by Albus and sent off with Hagrid, no one knew where too. He had just missed them by an hour.

Just before he left Albus and Minerva had arrived back at the school from dropping Harry off. From what he heard Minerva muttering it sounded like she hadn’t agreed with the Headmaster with Harry’s placement. His heart had nearly stopped when he heard Albus say that ‘they are the only family he has left’. It was wrong on so many levels.

Remus knew that James had no close relatives alive, the war had been cruel for many of the older pure-blood families. And that meant that the relatives Harry had been left with must be from Lily’s side of the family. He knew that the only family Lily had left was her sister Petunia and her son. And that was the worst place possible for a child like Harry, Remus knew just how much Petunia and her husband hated magic.

That was the last place James and Lily would have ever wanted Harry to be raised. Luckily Remus knew just where they lived, Lily had told him in case the worst happened. She might not be close with her sister, but she didn’t want her killed.

* * *

Remus apparated directly to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. When he saw the basket on the front step he couldn’t help but growl. What kind of idiot left a toddler outside in the middle on the night in November? Harry could freeze to death.

When Remus tried to move forward to collect the basket he came up short when he slammed into a shield around the property. Running a few quick scans he found that anyone with a dark core had been warded out. And since he was a dark creature he wasn't able to get to the basket. Growling softly Remus started trying to think of a new way he could get the basket.

But he didn’t have to plan for long. A gust of wind brought him the scent of Harry, but the wind had come from the opposite direction as the house. Turning, Remus almost had a heart attack as he saw a small child slowly making it’s way down the street, blanket trailing from a limp hand.

“Harry?” Remus called.

The child turned and broke down into a fresh wave of confused tears. “Un’ca Moo’y.”

Remus rushed forward and scooped the trembling toddler into his arms. Harry just burrowed into his chest seeking warmth. Remus could feel just how cold Harry was and he was furious about everything the child had been forced to endure by both enemy and ally.

There was no way Remus could trust anyone else with harry’s safety, not after everything that had happened. And that meant he needed to be the one to keep Harry. But there was no way the Ministry was going to allow him, a werewolf, to have custody.

But there were those who wouldn’t hold his creature status against him.

* * *

After applying glamour and notice-me-not charms Remus went to Diagon Alley. It was actually slightly beneficial to him that the entire wizarding world seemed to be partying. There were large groups of people all over, so no one paid any attention to the man and child silently making their way towards the bank.

At the bank Remus learned a great deal.

When he first got there he had requested to speak in a private room. There he explained who he was to the goblin and who the child was. The goblin had immediately arranged for him to meet with the Potter account manager. It was explained to him that the Ministry had sealed their copies of Lily and James’s wills just a few hours before, but it wasn't going to be an issue. Lily and James had been smart, and cautious, enough to not only file their wills with the Ministry, but also with the goblins.

Remus had immediately had the wills opened and was glad he did. One of the first things both Lily and James said was that Sirius had been their decoy secret keeper and that the real one was Peter, so if they had been killed by Voldemort it was Peter that had betrayed them. It was a great relief for Remus who had been devastated by the idea Sirius had betrayed his friends, but it did hurt that Peter had been the traitor. With all that out of the way the wills wen over what they left and to who, most was to go to Harry naturally. And the final thing was custody. James and Lily’s first choice for custody was Sirius and Remus, if not them then Harry was to go to Alice and Frank.

At the recommendation of the goblins Remus had Harry taken down to their curse breakers since Harry had somehow managed to survive a curse that was supposed to be unstoppable. None of them wanted to risk the Potter Heir to whatever magic may still be there. This was a good thing as they found some kind of magical parasite attacking Harry’s scar. Since it hadn’t had time to burrow in, it was quick and easy to cleanse Harry.

After all that Remus took Harry to one of the Potter properties and had the elves take over watching Harry for a bit. He needed to go and get Sirius before he did anything stupid.

* * *

It was just after dawn when Remus finally managed to track Sirius and Peter to London. When he arrived Sirius had Peter cornered in a side alley. Moving quickly, Remus castprivacy charms at the end of the alley so none of the muggles would see anything and then cast a stunner right past Sirius.

Sirius was startled as a spell shot past him and Peter keeled over. Turning he was surprised to see Remus. “It wasn't me.” Sirius quickly said, he was exhausted after being up and tracking for so long.

“I know.” Remus assured.

But before the two friends could properly reunite the alley was rushed by aurors being led by Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody. Sirius didn’t put up any resistance and was quickly restrained and silenced.

“What in Merlin’s name is going on Mad-Eye?” Remus demanded seeing how the aurors clearly weren’t following proper protocol.

“Haven't you heard Remus? This traitor betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort.” Mad-Eye growled as he slowly advanced on the man he had trained and once respected.

“Honestly.” Remus shook his head. “Really Mad-Eye, when was the last time James and Sirius did exactly as they said they were going to. It’s called using a decoy, I would have thought you would recognize misdirection.”

Stepping forward Remus moved past the aurors with Mad-Eye and pulled up Sirius’s sleeve, displaying the bare arm. With that done he walked past the aurors to where Peter still lay.

“It would seem we trusted the wrong person.” Remus growled as he pulled up Peters sleeve and showed the mark he had never thought he would ever see on one of his friends.

“Sirius?” Mad-Eye looked to his old trainee, annoyed when he realized the man wouldn’t be able to answer since someone had silenced him. He knew whoever did it hadn’t been trained by him since he always encouraged those he captured to run their mouths as it just dug them in deeper and could give him new leads. “Get that blasted spell off him.”

Someone muttered the counter curse and Sirius cleared his throat. “Something you want to ask Mad-Eye?”

Mad-Eye smirked, even on his knees and restrained Sirius was still as cocky as ever. “Were you the decoy?”

“Of course.” Sirius snapped. “I would have died rather then betray Lily, James, and little Harry. I had a bad feeling and went to check on the safe house we had set up for Peter, but he wasn't there. I realized what had happened and rushed to James’s place to warn them. But… But I was too late.”

“Will you testify to this under truth serum?” Mad-Eye questioned.

“Of course.” Sirius said again.

* * *

After that Sirius, Remus, and the still stunned Peter were taken to the Ministry. It was easy enough for Sirius to prove his innocence. And as soon as Peter woke up the idiot started babbling, confessing to what he had done in the process, they didn’t even really need the truth serum, but they used it anyway just to make sure they got everything.

Sirius was quickly declared innocent of any crimes and Peter was arrested. But after that things got heated. Sirius started demanding custody of Harry. When he learned that the Ministry had sealed Lily and James’s wills he had been filled with righteous indignation. He had gone so far as to have Frank and Alice summoned to the Ministry since Alice was Harry’s godmother, although she had never met Harry since both of the young families had been in hiding since before their children were born.

Frank had joined Remus in watching the chaos as Alice joined Sirius in fury over what had been happening. When Minister Bagnold and high ranking ministry officials, including Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock, decreed that Harry would remain where he was both Sirius and Alice were outraged. It was only stopped when Frank had almost collapsed.

The wards on their family home were under attack. Luckily, Mad-Eye and his team were still there so they all left with Frank to go and see what was happening. They had returned half an hour later. The Longbottom Manor had come under attack by the Lestrange family and Barty Crouch Jr. trying to get information on what had happened to their Lord.

Luckily, since the aurors had been able to react so quickly they hadn’t even managed to make it through the wards and into the house. This had left a very disgruntled Augusta Longbottom demanding to know why she was being woken up by aurors at her gate while Neville slept peacefully in his crib, never knowing just how much danger he had been in.

After that they got no further. No one was willing to back down from their position. Sirius almost had to be escorted out by the same force of aurors that had brought him in, but in the end Remus had managed to get him to leave with him.

* * *

“HOW CAN YOU LET THEM DO THIS TO HARRY, REMUS?” Sirius shouted as soon as they arrived where ever Remus side-along apparated him to.

“Take a deep breath Padfoot, then look around.” Remus smiled at his angry friend.

Sirius took in an angry breath, getting ready to yell again, but then he did look around and saw that they were at a Potter property. “What?”

“Come on you idiot.” Remus guided Sirius into the house and to the little room Remus had Harry’s temporary nursery set up.

“Harry.” Sirius gasped and rushed forward to look into the crib to see the sleeping child more closely.

“Apparently Albus never told the Ministry where he placed Harry for ‘protection’. But I figured it out and went there.” Remus explained. “By decree of the Ministry, Harry will be staying with whoever currently holds custody, which just so happens to be us. It will allow us to keep Harry safe and protected from what’s coming.”

“What’s coming?” Sirius asked in confusion, still not looking away from Harry. “The wars over, Harry’s safe.”

“You haven’t been paying attention while you hunted the rat, have you?” Remus knew better than to try and get Sirius to leave so instead just cast a silencing spell around the crib so they wouldn’t disturb Harry. “Harry’s famous. People are going crazy, they think Harry’s some super-powered hero or something, and not just a traumatized toddler.

If we keep it secret, we can raise Harry to be able to handle the fools of the magical world the way only the heir to marauder glory can.”

Sirius smirked dangerously. Those Ministry fools were going to learn just what happens to those that get between the marauders and their precious little heir, it was just going to take a decade.

* * *

In the years that followed Remus and Sirius kept their little secret. No one knew that they had managed to find Harry. Those like Alice had their suspicions, but weren’t willing to risk having Harry taken from them so they kept their mouths shut.

Both Remus and Sirius made sure to question Albus about Harry often, but they were always just brushed aside and given empty placative answers. Albus just assured them that Harry was safe and protected, and that that was what mattered most.

Albus never learned that Harry was no longer at Private Drive. Arabella Figg had arrived in the neighbourhood a few weeks later, but she hadn’t been given any background information of the Dursley’s. So, when she saw the Dursley’s with a young boy she just assumed that child was Harry. She just figured the poor boy took after Lily’s side of the family. It didn’t help that she had poor eyesight and preferred to pay attention to her cats.

And through it all, Harry grew and thrived.

* * *

When the day finally arrived and Harry got the Hogwarts letter the acceptance was sent back immediately. Since the letters were written by an auto-fill quill no one knew of the change of address.

Sirius and Remus escorted Harry through the alley to gather school supplies. Over the years they had been to Diagon Alley often, but Sirius and Remus always made sure they were hidden with glamours, they didn’t want anyone to see them with a kid and realize what had happened. Nothing came before protecting Harry.

On September 1, the two over emotional marauders hugged and kissed Harry goodby on the platform, once again under their glamours. And as they did that they both smiled mischievously through their tears as they knew the next 7 years at Hogwarts were going to be filled with all manner of chaos.

Harry silently slipped through the train until finding an empty compartment at the back of the train. It was time to plan.

* * *

That evening, all the first years were guided into the great hall for their sorting. There was a great deal more gossip this year as everyone knew that Harry Potter was set to be starting school and everyone wanted to meet him.

Up at the staff table Albus smiled happily. Everything was working to his plan. He knew Harry would have had a difficult childhood living with Lily’s sister, but the boy needed to learn. Harry needed to be strong, and he wasn't going to learn that from being coddled.

Down the staff table a bit sat a glaring Severus Snape. He was not looking forward to this. He had hated James Potter, and now he was going to have to teach at his spawn for the next seven years. From everything Albus had said over the years he was expecting a carbon copy of James Potter.

Hidden in the centre of the mass of first years a child with bright green eyes smiled as James Potters final prank came to it’s peak, over a decade after it had started. Everyone was in for a surprise.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall cleared her throat and started going down the list, the magic of the school assisting her in making sure she pronounced each name correctly. It was now second nature to the woman and she barely even registered the names she was calling.

As she got to the P’s she got excited. James and Lily had been amongst her favourite students, she couldn’t wait to teach their son. She just hoped he was a little more… restrained then James had been. She was also glad she was going to get to check on him, Minerva still disagreed with Albus about placing Harry with Lily’s sister, she just didn’t trust that family, but she had been dissuaded from telling Remus or Sirius where he was by Albus’s reassurances.

When the time came, the green eyed child turned the devious smirk to one of complete innocence.

Minerva McGonagall, everyone in the great hall, and the entire magical world were about to do a double take.

“Potter, Harriet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't resist expanding this one a bit more.

Harriet Potter was a child like no other. After the death of her parents she was taken in, sort of kidnapped, by her honorary uncle and godfather. And both of those two men were anything but normal.

Her honorary Uncle, Remus John Lupin, was a bookworm werewolf that had a massive chocolate addiction. Then there was Sirius Black, her godfather, a man from a family known for their madness, and both Harry and Remus were sure he was the craziest of them all.

Her childhood had been filled with laughter and chaos. There were times she thought she just might be the most mature of the three of them, but then she would prank them and remember that she was just as bad as they were. While she was sometimes sad about the loss of her parents, her uncles always made sure to remind her to celebrate their lives as they would have wanted her too, and whenever she forgot that the portrait of her parents would remind her. They had given their lives so that she could live, so to honour them, she should live as much as possible.

* * *

The morning of September 1st Harry and her uncles made sure to arrive early for the train. After saying their tearful goodbyes, Harry got onto the train. It was easy for her to find an empty compartment since they had arrived early. She ended up in a compartment near the back of the train on her own.

She had been sitting there, going through her dads old prank book her Uncle Sirius had slipped to her, for just over 45 minutes when her door was cracked open.

“Would you mind if my friends and I sat here, or are you waiting for someone?” A dark skinned boy asked.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just me.” Harry waved the boy in.

“I’m going to warn you, my two friends can get a bit rambunctious, they might interrupt your reading.” The boy warned.

“I have no problem with that.” Harry was used to being surrounded by rambunctious people. “It might make the train ride a bit more fun.”

A short while later the compartment was invaded by two identical red heads.

“Well hello fair lady.” One of the twins said grandly when he had noticed her.

“Allow us to introduce ourselves” The other said as he pretended to take a hat off.

“I am Gred Weasley.”

“And I am Forge Weasley.”

Harry laughed as they both bowed exaggeratedly.

“She is refusing to tell me her name.” The boy who had introduced himself as Lee told them as he gave her a quizzical look. “Fred, George, sit down.”

“I told you, you will know my name at the sorting.” Harry smiled at them. “I wouldn’t want to spoil the prank.”

“Prank?” The twins both sat up straight and looked at her with excitement.

“Well, well, well. We definitely got the best compartment.” The one Harry thought was Fred said with a grin.

“Most definitely.” George smiled with joy. “So tell us little firstie, what grand prank have you set up before even arriving?”

“It’s not my prank.” Harry told them. “It’s my dad’s last prank.”

“Last?” The twins asked together.

“My parents were killed in the war.” Harry told them. “They had set this prank up the day I was born. It’s taken 11 years, but now I get to see the results.”

Fred and George shared a look, not wanting to upset the small girl.

“It’s fine.” Harry assured them when she saw the look. “They died. Not talking about it doesn’t change it. My Uncles raised me and always told me to celebrate their lives rather than just mourn them. This was their last prank, and I have every intention of doing it justice.”

“So you’re a prankster?” Lee questioned to change the topic.

Harry laughed. “You could say that.”

* * *

It was about an hour later when Harry was back to reading her dads book when she noticed something. The three boys in the compartment were whispering over an old piece of parchment. It was clear they were trying to keep it secret, but she recognized it. How could she not, she had heard all about that parchment?

“Can I see that for a moment?” Harry asked as she moved over to where the boys sat, taking the parchment before they could hide it.

Taking her wand she tapped the top left corner. “Patentibus.” A magical display opened above the parchment glowing with power. Putting her wand against one of the runes she spoke again. “Wormtail prodiderat ad latronem. Filia Prongs. Prope.” The magical display closed.

As she watched with a hard look on her face ink lines covered the blank parchment until the names of the four marauders wrote themselves out. Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony seemed to attack Wormtail. When the three names returned to their original spot there was just an ink smear that slowly faded away.

“What was that?” Fred looked back and forth between her and the map.

“How did you know how to do that?” George said in a suspicious voice.

“Filia Prongs.” Lee said thoughtfully. “That means…” Lee’s eyes snapped to her.

“What?” The twins questioned as they looked to their friend.

“It means daughter of Prongs.” Lee said in an awed voice.

The three looked to her and Harry gave a decisive nod. All three were suddenly on their knees as they exaggeratedly bowed and proclaimed they weren’t worthy.

Harry laughed, deciding she really liked the three of them. “Well of course not, no one is. But, every Queen needs her subjects.”

The three boys laughed with her.

“So your Uncles?” Lee questioned.

“Honorary.” Harry grinned. “They’re actually my godfathers, and you would know them as Padfoot and Mooney.”

“Raised by Padfoot and Mooney…” Fred placed his hand over his heart as he pretended to swoon.

“Did they teach you their ways?” George asked in excitement.

“Of course.” Harry rolled her eyes. “You can’t grow up in a house with those two without learning about pranking. You can’t even be in a house with them for longer than a day without getting pranked. They taught me everything they knew.”

“Here.” George thrust the map towards her.

“It’s your heritage.” Fred said.

“I’m fine.” Harry said as she turned to grab a book from the bag she had brought with her. Tapping it and saying the password she opened it to show a book version of the map. “The one you have was used by the marauders, this was the one my mum made them make and give her.”

After that Harry was pulled into the prank planning.

“We were just slightly worried you were like their brother, Percy.” Lee told her. “It’s the book… made us a little nervous.”

“Oh, this book should make everyone nervous.” Harry grinned evilly as she stroked her book. “This is the best book ever written.”

“What is it?” Fred asked slightly nervous.

“This gentlemen… Is the prank journal of none other than Prongs.” Harry announced. The three boys nearly pounce don her to get a look.

The rest of the train ride was filled with discussions of pranks, though Harry was sure to never give away any names that could link back to her.

* * *

As Harry was escorted into the great hall she couldn’t wait. She watched as one after another the other first years were called up until it was her turn. It took everything she had not to burst out laughing when Professor McGonagall called her name just before her mouth fell open in shock, and she wasn't the only one.

Every single staff member gaped open mouthed. Hagrid had even dropped his drink and hadn’t seemed to notice.

Putting on her best innocent look Harry moved forward calmly. The hall was silent. Reaching the stool she turned to survey everyone.

Like the staff many sat open mouthed. Even the Slytherins were showing signs of emotions. Her eyes darted over to where she knew the twins and Lee were sitting. Although she could see the shock, she could also see the humour as they looked at those around them to see their reactions too.

Then the whispering started as it built to a dull roar. Clearing her throat, Harry got McGonagall's attention to get the woman to put the sorting hat on her head. Like her, the hat was enjoying the reaction of the hall. Harry had a nice conversation with the hat, drawing out the suspense for everyone, before she agreed to be sorted.

Harry wasn't surprised when the hat shouted out Gryffindor.

She tried to hand the hat back to her stunned head of house, but the woman just stared at her. Harry ended up just placing the hat on the stool. She smiled innocently as she practically skipped to the Gryffindor table and took a seat by pushing the cheering twins apart. Harry knew the next few weeks were going to be filled with a great deal of people stalking her trying to get close to her.

But her uncles had prepared her for that. They had known that as soon as people learned that they truly did know nothing about her they would think they had the right to pry into every detail of her life. And it wasn't just the students she was going to have to deal with, the staff was also going to be interested.

As she sat between the twins she glanced side to side, smiling at both they grinned back. Looking over to Lee he gave her a nod of respect. Those three were the only ones that she paid attention too. Up and down the table, and throughout the entire great hall, everyone was gawking at her.

Ignoring the chattering Harry turned to look at McGonagall. The woman was just staring at her. When Harry raised an expectant eyebrow at her Harry saw her visibly shake herself out of her shock and return to the sorting, although her voice held a slight tremor and wasn't as confident as it had been before.

Dumbledore barely managed to get a few words out once the sorting was finished and instead just started the feast. Harry was glad she had chosen to sit between the twins. Throughout the entire meal she had people trying to get her attention. In particular was a younger red head she thought had to be related to the twins that was constantly talking with his mouth full and a girl with bushy brown hair that kept referencing books that said she was a boy like she thought that should change Harry’s gender.

The only others that she openly spoke with were Fred and George's teammates on the quidditch team. Although some of them acted a little star struck at first they quickly relaxed. Angelina Johnson even admitted that she had been worried Harry would be a pompous little brat given the stories she had read, so she was greatly relieved with who she really was.

Just as dessert was finishing and before they were forced to sing that ridiculous song a short note appeared on her now empty plate.

Harry,

I was hoping you would join me for a quick chat before you settle in for the night. Your new Head of House, Professor McGonagall, will meet you at the doors to guide you up to my office.

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Order of Merlin, First Class  
Chief Warlock  
Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards

Harry smirked when she read the note, fully understanding that she had just caused the great Albus Dumbledores world to shift. The man had no doubt been expecting a beaten down boy that looked just like his father. She knew enough about the man and the stories he had been spinning for years to know she was the last thing he had ever expected. Then there was the use of all his titles, her uncles had told her he always did that when he was unsettled and was trying to reestablish his position of power and control.

Reaching into her pocket Harry pulled out the contact mirror her Uncle Sirius had given to her just before she got on the train. Turning she pressed it into George’s hand that had been sitting next to her on the table.

“What?…” George glanced at the mirror out of the corner of his eye, understanding Harry was trying to cover the move from those around them.

“It’s my contact mirror.” Harry whispered, making sure no one but the twins could hear. “I got a note to meet the Headmaster and McGonagall after dinner. I think my uncles will want to be involved in that.

To activate it all you have to do is push a little magic into it and call for Padfoot. He made me promise I’d call after dinner so he will be waiting. And tell him to leave the connection open for me. I can meet you guys in the classroom around the corner from the Headmasters office if that works for you.”

Fred and George were thrilled they were going to get a chance to see one of their idols.

“We’d be happy to.” The twins said as one.

After everyone had finished the school song it was time for the students to go to their dorms. Getting up Harry walked with the twins and Lee towards the doors where McGonagall materialized.

“If you will follow me.” It was taking all of Minervas effort not to just stare at the young girl in front of her in shock. She just couldn’t get over the idea that Harry Potter was a girl. But then she noticed the three boys following. “The Headmaster only requested Ms. Potter.”

None of the three even reacted to the severe tone of their head of house.

“Harry mentioned the meeting to us…”

“And since she doesn’t know her way around the school yet…”

“We offered to wait down the hall…”

“So we can guide her to the tower.” Fred and George said.

Minerva raised an eyebrow, but didn’t argue. It would save her from having to take the girl back to her dorm. She really wanted to get back to her own rooms and try and figure this out over a nice large glass of scotch.

* * *

Fred, George, and Lee stopped at the end of the hall that led to the headmasters office and said they would wait there for Harry. As soon as the other two were out of sight George pulled out the mirror Harry had slipped to him. “Padfoot.”

“I was wondering…” A man with thick dark black hair and bright silver eyes stared back at them from the mirror in confusion. “You are not Prongslet. Where is my Harry?”

“Pads, is something wrong?” A voice called from behind the man and a second man stepped into view as he tilted the mirror. He had brown hair and hazel green eyes. “You look like Weasley’s. Where’s Harry?”

“…” Fred and George both tried to speak but were just to starstruck. These were Padfoot and Moony.

Lee rolled his eyes and tilted the mirror so he could see them. “The two gaping fish are Fred and George Weasley. I’m Lee Jordan. Harry was called up to the Headmasters office for a meeting with him and McGonagall, our head of house. She gave us the mirror and asked us to call you. She thought you might want to get involved with the meeting. She also said to keep the connection open for some reason.”

The grey eyed mans face broke into a massive grin. “Finally. Moony, we finally get to have a little chat with those two.”

The other man gave a vicious grin. “It’s about time Pads. Let’s go, wouldn’t want to keep our princess waiting.”

The mirror shook for a moment before the three teenagers saw as it was shoved into a pocket leaving the screen dark. They heard as a floo flared and the Headmasters office was called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patentibus - Display  
> Wormtail prodiderat ad latronem. Filia Prongs. Prope - Wormtail betrayed the marauders. Daughter of Prongs. Close
> 
> *These came from google translate, so they might not be exact.


End file.
